


Of Mobsters and Cowboys

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, honestly I just wanted more wholesome content in my archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: The one thing that Taekwoon would say about working in an amusement park is that it wasn’t as fun as it seemed. He was pretty sure the magic of themed parks had been ruined forever. He no longer saw happy mascots, instead he saw the suffering underpaid teenager underneath. But what more could he expect after working in the same park since he was a teen?





	Of Mobsters and Cowboys

     The one thing that Taekwoon would say about working in an amusement park is that it wasn’t as fun as it seemed. He was pretty sure the magic of themed parks had been ruined forever. He no longer saw happy mascots, instead he saw the suffering underpaid teenager underneath. But what more could he expect after working in the same park since he was a teen? He guessed he was lucky in a way. His uncle owned the park, so the managers rarely scolded him. But that was the only benefit for working in Glittertown. For the life of him Taekwoon couldn’t figure out how his uncle thought of this place, but who knew a movie themed amusement park would be so popular. Every section of the park was centered around a movie genre, and Taekwoon has worked in all of them. He had his favorite sections, like the drama section where he got to dramatically die and go home early everyday. Of course with his favorites he had his least favorites, like the romance section where he had to play the charming male lead in the Bachelor Café. That section was hell to work in, since it was crawling with horny teenagers and older ladies that liked to get way too handsy during photo sessions with him.

 

     He groaned as he walked into the dressing room he had been assigned to. Of course it wasn’t just his dressing room. His best friend, and dressing roommate, Hakyeon was already halfway finished getting into his costume. “Remind me why I come back to this place every summer?” He huffs as he plops into a chair to put fake freckles on his face. Hakyeon hummed. “Because you don’t get paid during the summer at your regular job and your uncle is super persuasive?” Taekwoon paused doing his makeup to look at Hakyeon. “Why do you have to be right all the time?” Hakyeon shrugs. “I guess one had to get the brains and the other had to get the looks. Unfortunately for you I got both.” Taekwoon pouted. “Wow, I’m surprised your ego can fit in this room.” Hakyeon laughed. “I’m just saying there’s a reason I’ve been casted as Prince Charming for the last five seasons.” Taekwoon rolled his eyes before continuing to get ready for the day. “So let me guess, your uncle put you in the Western section of the park again?” Taekwoon nodded before walking over to his closet to get his uniform out. “I swear the only reason he’s been putting me there the last three seasons is because he enjoys making me talk in that really bad southern accent.” Hakyeon laughed. “Or maybe it’s because you insulted his new girlfriend at Christmas. Again.” Taekwoon couldn’t help but sigh. “Okay that isn’t even my fault. For one that girl was really bitchy and I had enough alcohol in my system to say something about it.” Hakyeon walked up behind Taekwoon to give him a pat on the back. “Yeah, and what did you end up calling her? I think you said she was a ‘gold digging hag with a fucked up face’?” Taekwoon looked back at Hakyeon. “Wait, is that what I called her?” Taekwoon turned back to the mirror. “No wonder my uncle wouldn’t talk to me for a week.” Taekwoon shrugged before he finished getting ready. 

 

     Hakyeon cleared his throat. “So did you hear about the new guy?” He asked. Taekwoon shook his head. “I mean we get new people every year. Why is this guy of any importance?” Taekwoon asked, tying his handkerchief. “Because this guy is going to be sharing a dressing room with us. He should be here any minute.” Just as Hakyeon had finished saying those words the new guy walked in. “Sorry I’m late. The owner wanted to make sure I knew my way around the park.” The stranger said as he burst into the room. Hakyeon chuckled. “It’s fine. The owner likes to make sure everything is set so you don’t break the illusion. I’m Hakyeon by the way.” He said, reaching out a hand. The stranger shook it. “I’m Wonshik. And you are?” Wonshik asked, turning to Taekwoon. Taekwoon finally turned around to acknowledge Wonshik. He did not expect Wonshik to be as cute as he was but he managed to stay professional. “Taekwoon. Nice to meet you.” He said, keeping his tone even. Wonshik nodded. “Are you the Taekwoon the owner keeps talking about?” Taekwoon hummed. “Depends on what he was saying about me.” Wonshik laughed before walking over to his closet to get ready. When he opened the closet he let out a whistle. “I didn’t think I would actually have to wear a three piece suit all summer. But I guess with my section of the park it fits.” “Remind me, what’s the theme of the new section of the park?” Hakyeon asked, only half listening as he styled his hair so his forehead was exposed. “My section is themed after mobster movies. I guess the owner wanted a section to put a lot of shooting themed rides and games. My character is one of the goons of the mob boss. What are you guys?” Hakyeon smiled. “I’m Prince Charming in the fairytale section. Taekwoon is the Sheriff in the western section.” Wonshik smiled. “Those sections are near mine. I hope I see you guys working your magic.” Taekwoon laughed, in his opinion he laughed too loud. The rest of the time they spent to get ready was in silence.

 

     Taekwoon sighed as he walked up to the door that opened to his section. His job was simple. Go out into the public, remind them of a few basic rules of the park, open the large gates that closed the public from his section, and walk amongst them for a few hours. He took a deep breath and opened the doors. “Howdy ev’rybody!” A few kids screamed in delight. “Welcome to Country Camp Corner! I’m the Sheriff of this here town. You can call me Sheriff Leo. I’ve got a message from the Mayor. It’s best to keep the ranch clean unless you want critters crawlin’ round. So be sure to throw all your trash in their rightful barrel. Y’all hear?” All of the children agreed. Suddenly there was a banging sound from the gate. “Looks like ev’ryone inside is excited to meet y’all. If you want the gate to open you need to let out a big ‘yeehaw’ at the count of three.” The kids clapped, and the parents in the crowd tried to look equally excited for the kids’ sake. “Alright! One! Two! Three!” Taekwoon cupped his hands around his mouth. “ YEEHAW!” The crowd screamed along with him and the gates were opened. Families flooded into his section of the park, going to the various shops and arcades inside. Taekwoon considered himself lucky that his section only attracted smaller kids. They were a lot easier to handle than the adults. Taekwoon walked around his section of the park, taking photos when parents asked for them. The morning went fast and Taekwoon went to the “sheriff’s office” so he could have his lunch break. 

 

     The sheriff’s office was actually a secret passage that led to the break room. He heavily sat in a chair, taking his hat off in the air conditioned room. “You having fun?” He heard a voice say. Taekwoon opened his eyes to see Wonshik leaning on the door. Taekwoon had to admit Wonshik looked really good in the pinstriped suit he was wearing. It looked like the garment was fitted perfectly on him. Before Taekwoon could let his mind wander he shook his head, focusing on what Wonshik had asked. “The kids are always good and the parents have decided to not be dicks today. So all in all pretty good so far, How about you? You liking your first day?” Wonshik sat himself across from Taekwoon. “It’s been alright. Seems like all the shooting games attract teens and adults so they are less kind. One guy tried to take my gun off me.” He said, pulling out the fake Tommy gun and putting it on the table. Taekwoon chuckled. “Trust me, I know how you feel. Back when I was working in the horror section of the park I had kids try to fight me because they wanted to prove they were tougher than the boogeyman.” Wonshik laughed. “Did you fight anyone?” “Only once. But that guy was really drunk so it wasn’t much of a fight.” Wonshik laughed more, imagining Taekwoon trying to fight someone like that off. Once Wonshik finished laughing Taekwoon decided to ask a question. “So any reason you wanted to work here?” Wonshik shrugged. “When I was little I came here like ten times every summer. I guess I just wanted to be part of the fantasy.” Taekwoon nodded. “That’s why I started here. That and my uncle was desperate for help in the Silent films section.” Wonshik looked confused. “Silent films section?” Taekwoon nodded. “I’m not surprised you don’t know about it. That section is reserved for guests who are sensitive to crowds or loud noises.” “That’s so cool. I would say to take me there but I’m guessing we wouldn’t be allowed.” Taekwoon nodded. “Like I said, it’s reserved.” Wonshik smirked. “So are you reserved too?” 

 

     Taekwoon had to process what Wonshik had said, but once he did he felt his face heat up a bit. “Huh?” Wonshik chuckled. “I’m asking if you’re dating someone.” Taekwoon licked his lips, and cleared his throat. “Um, no. Not right now. Why?” Wonshik’s smirk evolved into a pleased smile. “Well . . . If you want to. You and I could sneak off somewhere after work. What do you say to that?” Taekwoon swore his brain malfunctioned. “Unless you don’t want to.” Wonshik said, a small hint of panic in his eyes. “No! I mean, yes. Going somewhere after work sounds nice.” Taekwoon said, his face growing redder and redder. Wonshik smiled. “Great. Meet me here when your shift is over okay?” Taekwoon could only nod as Wonshik left the room. Once Taekwoon realized what he had done he put his head down on the table in front of him. Hakyeon decided to walk into the room then. “Taekwoon? You okay?” He asked, concerned about the state his friend was in. Taekwoon shook his head. “I made a mistake.” Hakyeon sat down next to his friend. “What happened?” Taekwoon looked to Hakyeon. “Wonshik asked me to go on a date and I said yes.” Hakyeon tilted his head. “Is that all?” Taekwoon nodded. Hakyeon sighed. “So what’s the big deal?” Taekwoon groaned. “What if I mess up? What if I say something weird? Is it too late to cancel? Maybe I should cancel.” Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon before he could leave his chair. “Relax. I’m sure everything will be fine. And if you do say something weird, so what? It’s just a first date. So chill out okay?”

 

     Taekwoon did not chill out. He was just able to get through his shift without any incidents, but there were a few times that he dazed off to panic about after work. Finally his shift had ended. Taekwoon bid a farewell to the Sheriff that was taking his place and ran to the dressing room, hoping he would get there before Wonshik. He got ready quickly, wondering where Wonshik was going to take him when he was dressed the way he was. Taekwoon then walked to the break room to wait for Wonshik. He didn’t have to wait long, as not even ten minutes later Wonshik arrived. “Hey! You ready to go?” Taekwoon nodded. “I hope you don’t mind, but we’re going to stay in the park for a little bit. Figured we might as well enjoy it as guests.” Taekwoon blushed a bit when Wonshik grabbed his hand to lead him to the section of the park he wanted to go to. “You’re taking me to the romance section?” Wonshik nodded. “Hakyeon told me you hate going to this section because of how you were treated when you worked here. But I thought you might enjoy it when the shoe is on the other foot.” Taekwoon bit his lip. Wonshik noticed. “Do you trust me?” Taekwoon furrowed his brow but nodded. Wonshik smiled and pulled him into the pink and red decorated section of the park. Taekwoon would never admit it, but the date was nice. Wonshik avoided most of the tackier rides and games and stuck to some of the hidden gems of the romance section. Like the movie theater that forever showed classic romantic movies, and the little restaurant by the river that served all their food by candle light. The night was fun too, since Wonshik played a few games to try to win Taekwoon prizes. In the end he only managed to win a small stuffed dog, but Taekwoon had laughed the entire time Wonshik struggled to get it. 

 

     Soon the park got emptier and emptier. Until Taekwoon felt like it was just him and Wonshik, walking hand in hand down the cobbled street, idly swinging their connected hands. “If you don’t mind there’s one more place I wanna take you.” Wonshik said as he walked to a ride. Taekwoon giggled when he saw which ride it was. The tunnel of love. Wonshik smiled at Taekwoon. “I thought we could do one cheesy thing on this date. If you want that is?” Taekwoon didn’t answer but he pulled Wonshik into the line. The ride was just as tacky as it sounded, with gooey romantic songs playing through the speakers and pictures of cupid and many different couples lining the walls. Taekwoon and Wonshik enjoyed the ride though, mostly because they were talking through most of it. When they reached the part of the ride that opened up to the lake the fireworks show that was held nightly had started. The ride paused, leaving Wonshik and Taekwoon in their boat in the middle of the lake as lights burst through the air. Wonshik turned to Taekwoon. “What do they do in the Silent film section right now?” Taekwoon smiled. “We gave guests that intended to stay long enough for the fireworks show the option to watch the show from a soundproof room. It was set up like a movie theater.” Taekwoon turned to Wonshik then. Wonshik’s eyes seemed to twinkle in the fairy lights that were hung up in the trees around the lake. “What?” He asked. Instead of an answer Wonshik leaned in, slow enough that if Taekwoon didn’t want to kiss him he could pull away. Taekwoon didn’t pull away. Wonshik brought one of his hands up to cup Taekwoon’s jaw. Taekwoon smiled into the sweet kiss, and when Wonshik pulled away he opened his eyes. “You know what?” Taekwoon asked, looking down shyly. “What?” Taekwoon looked back into Wonshik’s eyes, a blush on his cheeks. “Maybe the romance section isn’t so bad.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Feel free to leave any comments you have!


End file.
